The Journey of Torchwood
by vampire-girl-of-bvb
Summary: the torchwood operatives life and views of what they go through how they cope with normal life when they are not at work
1. Return of Joanna

Jack was walking across the bay with his team wondering what the next mission could be, could it be another weevil, somthing different or something from his past who knew what could happen, gwen looked over at Jack cause she seen a confused look on his face, she was wondering what he was thinking, as she turned to ask him she noticed a tear in his eye it could have been from the wind or a bad memory from his past,

"Jack, are you okay, you have a few tears in your eyes" quietly asked Gwen worried about her boss and trying not to be to obvious about it, Jack looked round at Gwen

"Yeah it's just the wind its causing my eyes to water" he said normally with a smile, the rest of the team looked round and saw Jack with a smile on his face it was as if he had thought of somthing happy of somthing that made him smile that wasnt Ianto.

there was a sudden woosh of heavy wind, and at that point Jack and the entire team turned to face the direction that the wind came from as they all heard the same thing in the wind a voice said

"Jack", jack reconigised the voice but stayed quiet as it was somthing that made happy but he didnt want the rest of the team to know about, as he turned to face the water tower he heard the voice again

"help me jack", the team looked at each other wondering who the voice belonged to, with that the voice in the wind said

"Jack" one last time, making Jack worry as to what had happened to the owner of the mystious voice.

**a few hours later**

Jack left the hub to go for a walk wondering how the voice was possible, all he could remember was the wedding day and the day he was left behind,

FLASHBACK

he was at the alter, waiting fro the love of his life to walk down the alise, as he looked around he saw his family one side of the alise and his loves the other side, then the music began, and the love of his life, his bride, dress in her loverly silk, puffly dress complete with boquet of red roses came to the alter smiling, at the sight of her beloved Jack, when she got to the alter they turned to face each other and said their vows, and then kissed.

FASHBACK OVER

as he was walking along, it was quiet all but the sound of trickling water from the tower, suddenly he jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around him, he turned quickly to see who was behind him, only to have the shock of his life, to see his one true love, to see his wife, who had left him behind cause she thought he was dead,

"Joanna" Jack said in a surpised voice.


	2. In The Hub

Joanna looked down after Jack looked surpised to see her and replied

"i thought you would be glad to see me Jack i came back to you cause i love you" she smiled sweetley, as Jack and Joanna walked in to the hub Gwen and Ianto walked over and asked Jack if he had found out who and why the voice said his name,

"Jack did you find out who the voice was, did you find out why it only said your name" Gwen and Ianto said confused,

"yes i did, guys i would like you to meet some one very special to me" Jack said as he grabbs Joanna's hand and pulls her close to him

"this is my lovley wife joanna" he said with a smile as he looked round he seen Toshiko amd Owen at their work stations,

Jack and Joanna walked through to his office to sort out his paper work, when the rest of the team walk in to the office, as they walk in they see Jack kiss Joanna,

"what the hell is going on here" shouts Owen,

"who the hell is she Jack" Toshiko said angrely, Jack looked round quick and laughed at the remarks that Toshiko and Owen come out with,

"Owen,Toshiko this is my wife be nice cause she is your boss when im not around" he says with a smile,

it was that time of day again when none of the team had nothing to do, Jack had decided to got with Jo to the firing range, Gwen was just pissing about with Owen around the hub, Toshiko was sorting out her computer system and Ianto was making coffee and watering the plants, as it came close to the end of the day Gwen was yawning and feeling really tired she wanted to go home to Rhys and Anwen, Owen just wanted his bed, Ianto wanted the pub big time to forget what had happened during the day, Toshiko just wanted to be with Owen but he wasnt intrested in her in that way, Jack and Joanna was in the office cuddling up on the sofa along the back wall waiting for the day to go so they could sleep.


	3. The Chase

The whole team was in the SUV driving along to where there was a sighting of a weevil, on the way there Jack and Joanna was in the frount, Jack was driving the SUV and Joanna was next to him, they where talking while Toshiko Ianto and Gwen were in the back, it seemed to be either Jack or Joanna driving, Gwen rememberd at one time Owen asking Jack if he could drive the SUV at some point but Jack had said no only the 2 leaders can drive.

**at the scene.**

Ianto ran out the car to chace the weevil that had bitten Joanna while Jack stayed with his wife he happened to be worried about her, Joanna was badley hurt she was bleeding bad and all Jack do was keep presure on the wound, he moved his hand and the bite was gone he looked at Joanna and was confused.

Gwen walked over to Jack and Joanna and wondered if she was ok no relising she had got up and ran after ianto and the weevil, Jack looked at Gwen and wondered if she ever thought of Jack like he thought of her before Joanna came back on the scene then the Doctor poped in to his head, he was thinking of all the good and bad times they had together, then his beloved Joanna poped in to his head, Joanna ran back to Jack with the weevil in to, Jack asked Joanna,

"how the hell did you heal your self" she looked at him and with a smile she replies,

"look Jack i went to a witch and got her to turn me immortal so i could find you and spend the rest of time together" Jack looked and smiled at her.

Gwen took the weevil and placed it in the back of the SUV.


End file.
